Timur Rudnitsky
"It'll take more than a bunch of lab-grown necrophiles to scare me, ma'am. Dad fought and died for you at Grosser Priel; I'd be honoured to do likewise." ~ to Elena Trotskaya. (*) Introduction Captain Timur Rudnitsky is a junior officer in the 'Chernydrakony' – the Eighth VDV Regiment, a division of the Mecharussian Armed Forces. The son of more infamous Chernydrakon commander Colonel Imran Rudnitsky and Spetsnaz Lieutenant Trofima Medveditsa, his greatest aspiration is to do as his father did during the legendary Charge over the Grosser Priel and die a glorious death on the field of battle. As an officer in the Eighth VDV, promoted solely by merit rather than, in his own words, attending an academy "just to learn how to eat with a knife and fork" like others of his rank, Rudnitsky is a ferocious and unyielding warrior, having fought consistently on the battlefield and in training simulators for most of his young life. Personality Rudnitsky is what can be considered a pure, unrefined soldier, the archetypal Chernydrakon: his entire heart and soul lies in what he puts his life on the line for. He is harsh and uncompromising, afraid of nothing and willing to sacrifice everything in the name of the greater good for which he fights. Not only does he not have a sense of humour, but believes that humour is a complete waste of his time, along with everything else that does not revolve around warfare or its preparation. He also actively avoids forming attachments to his peers: knowing that they could die on the frontline at any moment, he believes that friendship would only make him or the soldiers under his command hesitate to perform their duties as soldiers and servants of the State and Trotskaya. Rudnitsky is also shown to possess a noble and caring side, seen in his expression of sympathy for the plight of the Marilovs (and unadulterated disgust towards Serena Romana as a result). In addition, he unhesitantly sacrifices himself to grant his troops a window to subdue the Qh'naazi Empyreal Tz'shir'nagul in their battle at Miramar Tertius' Camp 16. The greatest challenge of all to his rigid philosophy is a product of this side, arriving when he meets the elite Cazador Lorenza Robina in the [[Flight of the Polunochnaya|Flight of the Polunochnaya]]. Given that the two have so much in common with one another and virtually befriend each other at first sight, he is faced with a vicious internal struggle between his perceived duty to die and his feelings for her. Notable appearances * Rudnitsky's first appearance is towards the end of A Blood Debt, where he assists in the coordination of 'the Grand Unveiling'. ** A second, unrelated Rudnitsky accompanies Trotskaya in her first battle with Alain - he is killed by the Judicator as he drops from the ceiling. * His next appearance is in Flight of the Polunochnaya. Trivia * Rudnitsky is heavily based upon Colonel Mael Radec, one of the main villains of Killzone 2 (not just in regards to his appearance). The two are fierce, Spartan-like soldiers who actively block out all other aspects of their lives if it does not correspond to their duties. Rudnitsky does so with great difficulty after meeting Robina in the Alternative Canon, however. He is also, unlike Radec, not a sadist. * He is only the third non-Caucasian Russian character to appear in the Frencoverse, the first being Arkhip Abdulov (who is Chechen) and his father, Imran. Category:Characters Category:Mechanocratic Russia